The Fifth King
by EarthScraper
Summary: In the North, a storm is brewing...
1. Chapter 1

**GUYS, PLEASE, I'M SORRY.**

**PUT THAT DOWN.**

**DON'T YOU **_**DARE **_**THROW THAT AT ME.**

**Look, I know. I'm an terrible person. You all wait patiently for the MoM2 update, and I fail to deliver because of horrendous writers block. And lack of funny jokes.**

**You wanna know the truth? I never plan any of my chapters. I just write it as I think it. It's why the humour is god awful and just a load of sex and toilet jokes.**

**Honestly, The MoM is a side project. My more serious work involves actual characters acting IC.**

**So why this? I have been receiving endless PMs on xbox and steam and fan fiction, that all follow the same pattern;**

"**WE WANT ARTORIAS BACK DAMN IT. MAKE A SEQUEL."**

**I was intending to make "Artorias in Drangleic" but Tokyo beat me to it. He has however inspired me to resurrect this story I made in September last year. It's set during the Origins story I made last year. So it's kind of a sequel.**

**Now my other stories:**

**TMOM2 = Gets updated whenever the hell I want because I want to make sure the jokes aren't rehashed every chapter.**

**OW&W = On hiatus, it's not dead, will resume in October/November when all DLCs are finished. Just in case more light is shed on the story between the two.**

**So, um, thanks for understanding?**

**OH GOD DON'T HURT ME.**

* * *

The pale, morning sun beamed through my room window, illuminated the various items that littered my floor. The sky was painted the brightest blue that looked down upon the slowly bustling township, the humans preparing there daily activates. Not a cloud ruined the morning sky. The trees swayed gently in the warm breeze, the flowers gathered around them like so many verdant children. The stream that cut through the gardens gently passed by, making nary a murmur. Anor Londo, like me, was waking up.

Today was a good day.

Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, I slowly sat up loosing my stiff arms and back, then went to my drawers to retrieve a clean set of clothes and slipped them on, but not before washing my face with cool, clean water.

"Better clean up." I murmured quietly to myself while adjusting my hair which was out of place. My other hand was checking my chin, trying to feel if my scruff had suddenly grew over night, thankfully, it didn't.

Then my hand found its way to the jagged, pale scar on my neck, still cold, and still able to send a chill down my spine.

_Well, at least it's over. _I think to myself.

Feeling my scars on my shoulder, I felt a sharp sting in my finger all of a sudden. The black-gold ring stared at me, the black jewel bore into my head.

_No point worrying. He swore._ I shook my head quickly of those thoughts. Yes. Today was going to be a good day.

Making some final adjustments while heading over to my door, I stepped out into the corridor, sighed happily to myself.

_Today is a good day. _

That is, until Rodan emerged from the corner.

"Ah, Good morrow, Artorias." He greeted me. I groaned silently inside while donning a rather fake smile.

_Damn it._

"Morning Rodan, sir." I reply, trying not to give away my intense dislike for this small, irritating man.

"Pray, have you been up drinking again?" Rodan asked.

_Oh god, here we go. _

"Yes sir." I answer dutifully.

Rodan sighed and shook his head. "Sir Artorias, I am most pleased to see thee up and well, and I am sure Sir Ornstein is pleased, but pray, do be careful. I would rather not see drink finish you off."

I laughed while raising my eyebrows. Rodan showing concern for me was unusual. Very unusual.

"Don't worry about me sir; in fact, it's my _brother _you should be worrying about." I answer cheerfully with a small laugh.

Rodan shook his head again. "Yes, I am most aware of what happened to Sir Ornstein. I shalt speak with him later, when he is up and, I pray, sober."

The two of us share a laugh.

It seemed today _was _a good day, indeed.

"Well then, I won't keep you any longer, pray, have a good day Sir." Rodan nodded.

"Good day Sir." I reply, and we parted ways.

With a smile plastered across my face, I make my way over to the breakfast area, which was packed with meats, fruits and various other foods sitting on the tables. This was the greatest perk about being an 'early-bird', as Ciaran likes to call me.

I get all I can eat without anyone else stealing it. And beating Gough was the one thing I aimed for in the morning.

For that giant eats everything I like. On purpose.

My mouth watered as I smelt the freshly cooked meat that I placed on onto my plate, which various other foods decorating my plate.

I dug in without hesitation.

And I was glad I did, for the sounds of heavy footsteps were fast approaching.

"Ah, good morrow, Artorias!" Gough laughed as he sat next to me on his massive bench. I greeted him with a wave, for my mouth was far too busy chewing on my breakfast. As per usual, Gough went straight for the meat, and immediately began cutting into his meal.

"For a man who has spent the _whole night _drinking liquor, thee are most merry!" Gough pointed out.

I swallowed my food before answering. "In truth, I did not really drink much, only about two or three. It was Ornstein who did all the drinking."

"How many?"

"About…ten? And I think most of them were Kiss of Sunlight." I pondered. My answer was quickly followed by Gough's booming laughter which nearly shook the table.

"Is…is the man _mad!?" _Gough managed to cough through his hysterics.

"Oh, and a Drake Heart."

"By the gods..."

"He was hammered."

"Did he die?"

"Nearly. Well, you can ask him yourself." I answered while motioning to the said mad man. Ornstein was the complete opposite of me, with his lumbering, heavy footsteps and slouched posture, which was very unlike him. And above all, he had a big, purple swollen cheek.

"Good morrow brother!" I greet cheerfully, shouting at him, and watching him recoil in pain, much to our amusement.

"Yes, good morrow, and all that crap." He moaned weakly, rubbing his temples.

"And how are you today?" I asked, voice still loud and clear, and a huge grin plastered across my face.

"I am in considerable pain right now." Ornstein moaned again, still rubbing his head. Ornstein, with his rather sloppy movements reached for some water and food, all while trying to ignore Gough's continuous laughter, which had risen as soon as the Lion appeared.

"Gough, be quieter please." Ornstein grumbled while pouring some milk into a bowl, some splashing onto the table. The Hawk listened, and his laughter grew softer and softer before fading away into a snicker.

"Ugh, I don't feel so well." Ornstein murmured. "Feels like I passed a kidney stone."

Scoffing, I shook my head. "Unsurprising, seeing how much you drank last night."

"Haha, _ten! _Have you taken leave of thine senses?" Gough asked, laughter slowly growing again.

"Eh, I was not that terrible. Twas' a good victory to celebrate!" Ornstein answered, his sober self slowly waking up.

"A drake heart?" Gough asked.

"_Very_ special occasion." Ornstein coughed.

"Remember the last time you took one?"

"Oh, and I fell of the balcony? Yeah I do..."

"Hrm, I have still got that ceremony to endure as well…" I groan, picking some more meat of the plates.

"Ah, yes of course. Not to worry, it is only for one day." Gough nodded, cheering me up.

Ornstein laughed slightly while eating some of his meal. "By the way, Artorias, how did I obtain this?" he asked while pointing at his purple cheek.

"Oh, _that. _Well, you got into a fight." I tell him.

The Lion looked amazed, and dumbstruck. "You jest?"

"Eh, well, it was less of a fight, and more of a one hit knock-out with a left hook." I correct. Ornstein shook his head in disbelief while laughing.

"It would appear that I have underestimated the human's limit of strength." Ornstein said while scratching his chin. I scoffed slightly.

"Well actually, it wasn't a _human _who did it." I corrected.

"Then who-"

"Sleep well?" A voice asked, making no effort to hide the sarcasm in her voice. We all turned our heads to the source while jumping in surprise.

"Bloody hell, why do you keep doing that?" I asked Ciaran, who was looking rather moody.

"Thee really should get a bell or something." Gough added.

"What the hell do you think I am, a cow!?." She bites back. Gough raised his hands and looked down towards his meal. Ornstein choked.

"Or maybe thee shouldst start announcing thine arrival." Ornstein groaned while drinking some more water.

Ciaran scoffed. "Right, because an assassin must _announce _her arrival." She reached for her favourite fruit while pouring some tea into her cup.

"Hmm, why are thee in sour mood, it was not thee who was up all night drinking." Ornstein asked, or more groaned.

Ciaran paused stirring her tea for a second, and then _slammed_ her spoon onto the plate, sending a rather angry ringing noise to echo in the dining hall. All the silver knights and nobles turned to our table.

"You _tell me."_ She sneered, her golden eyes piercing Ornstein's red ones like dagger. Ornstein looked at me with pleading eyes, tugging at my arm slightly.

"Oh, heh, I almost forgot to feed Sif!" I piped up, all eyes suddenly onto me. "If you'll excuse me." I said while picking up a plate with some meat on it, all while donning an innocent smile.

"Artorias…?" I heard Ornstein whisper through clenched teeth, who was now practically squirming under Ciaran's gaze. And I was still grinning even when walking out of the hall.

And even still when I was outside of the keep.

"Sif!" I called, which was followed by a whistle. "C'mere boy!"

On cue, Sif bolted from the trees and collided into me, sending the meat to fly across the creek. Amusingly, I didn't stop him from eating it all up, and in a flash, every single last piece of meat was shredding up and into the great wolf.

"Morning to you as well." I laughed while sitting up and brushing the dust and dirt of my breeches. Sif bounded over to me and began licking my face with big, slobbery kisses that smelt of meat.

"Aw, stop that!" I protested, to no avail. Sif finished in his own time, and curled up next to me; resting his head on my lap as I stroked his soft fur from head to tail, the morning sun making his fur glow bright white. The stream trickled on by with a quiet murmur. The trees and grass swayed gently in the breeze. Not a single cloud blotted out the sun, which hovered silently over the land. The now bustling township could be heard even from all the way out here.

Today was a good day.


	2. Chapter 2

For the fifth time that morning, I seethed in irritation at the aide's whiny voice in my ear, asking me to remain still as she made the final adjustments to my ceremonial armour, a rather garish suit of armour covered by an equally garish bright red cloak that was lined with furs of all sorts, adding to the already infernal heat of the preparation room.

"Keep still, sire, I am nearly done…" she said, _yet again._

"That's what you said five minutes ago…" I said through clenched teeth, eager to just get this over with. After what seemed _another _agonisingly long, five minutes, the aide was finally satisfied, and stepped back to see her 'work'.

"There, you look amazing, sire!" she said with a smile, though I was sure she was aiming at her self. Arrogant, stuck-up cow.

"Hmm…" I grumbled. A knock on the door brought both of our gazes to it.

"I'll get it." The aide chirped.

_You don't say… _The wooden guide was hurting my arms.

The door creaked open, and in the doorway stood a rather blank faced Ornstein.

"Oh Sir Ornstein! How are you today?" The aide cooed, hoping to get some small compliment thrown her way, she leaned against the door frame, sliding her hand down it.

"I need to speak with Artorias." Ornstein said, no hint of, well, anything in his voice.

"Oh." The aide mumbled disappointingly, and stepped to the side. Ornstein flashed a look at her, and almost immediately she walked out the room.

But I knew this was bad news when Ornstein did not sneak a peek at her rump while she was walking off.

"Well, how do I look?" I asked, both honestly, and hoping to try and avoid Ornstein's own topic.

"Thee looks fine." He monotonously replied while standing opposite me. I couldn't help but feel a little nervous under his fiery, commandeering gaze.

I simply nodded and cleared my throat nervously.

"So, I must ask, why did thee not tell me _before _she arrived?" Ornstein broke the silence. I swayed by head to the side, trying to look as innocent as possible.

"Wha-"

"Don't play dumb with me, Artorias. Thee knows full well of what I am talking about." Ornstein cut in quickly, reading my thoughts. Rolling my eyes, I just shrugged.

"What did she say?" I asked. Ornstein shrugged before answering.

"I'm not sure, after she told me that it happened the night before, I stopped listening."

"What? Why?" I asked. I could almost feel Ornstein's ego rising up, trying to defend his actions.

"Because I was drunk, why should I try to reason my actions?" Ornstein answered. I shook my head again. Ornstein was starting to get a little _too_ proud about himself. "Ciaran is an assassin, these type of things don't fuss her not one wit."

I rather missed his modest person.

"That's not the point, Ciaran is still a woman." I swiftly defended her.

Ornstein shrugged, again.

"Did you at least apologize?" I asked, silently praying that he did.

Ornstein's blank look told me his answer.

"Ornstein…" I growled.

"I told thee, and her in fact, that my actions were out of my control, I was under the influence of alcohol." Ornstein replied. "Besides, if you were listening earlier, Ciaran is…"

"I don't care if she is a knight, or an 'assassin'. You seem to forget that she is a woman." I cut in before he could finish. "A woman who, has a soft heart under that hard exterior."

"Hmph, you'd think with a heart like that she would certainly apologize to me after bruising my face." Ornstein retorted.

"But that can be fixed in a matter of seconds with the healing maidens."I said, raising my voice slightly. "You hurt her more then she hurt you, Ornstein."

He scoffed and leaned closer.

"What part of 'I was drunk' don't thee get!? What dost thou want me do, kiss her feet and shower her with presents? Cook her dinner and clean her sheets?" He retorted while waving his arms. "Besides, admittedly, what I said that night was the truth."

I snapped. Viciously.

"_What's wrong with you_!?" I shouted aloud. "You never used to be like this! _Why_ is it so hard to say 'sorry' with you? Are you so up your own arse you can't see what's around you?"

An unnerving silence filled the room as Ornstein and I stared at each other, and for one, _horrid _moment, I hardly recognized him.

"Hrm, why dost thou defend her so? I'm beginning to wonder if…" Ornstein began to speculate, though a voice, gladly, broke his sentence.

"Sirs?" Both of us looked at Rodan, who stood in the doorway. "What ever is the matter?"

Rodan picked up on what was happening however, as he does, and sighed deeply.

"Sir Ornstein, mayhap is would be best if thee would _not _anger Sir Artorias before he sees His Grace?"

Ornstein shifted slightly and nodded. "Yes, thou art correct, Rodan, sir" The Lion said before following him out of the room, leaving me to try and simmer down, which was difficult to gauge since the heat of the room was unbearable with all these clothes on.

"Sir, the court awaits." Rodan's unwelcome voice told me. Taking deep breaths, I tried my best not to storm out of the room in complete anger, and instead took it slowly.

The cool air of the corridor was welcoming, and simmered my face down very nicely.

"Ah, a walking piece of art, if I say so myself!" The aide said happily. Ignoring her was the best option.

_I've seen better art come out my-_

"As we all already, shalt we proceed?" Rodan asked as he stood by me. A simple nod was all I gave him in answer. Our foot steps filled the halls as we approached the great brass doors that led to Our Lord, and a thousand thoughts were swimming in my head.

_Why didn't he apologize? How is Ciaran feeling? Is my hair neat enough?_

Shaking my head free from those thoughts, _especially _the last one, I braced my self under the shadow of the Sentinels that loomed above me.

"Ready sir?" Rodan asked me again, and again, all I did was simply nod in agreement.

With a swift gesture, Rodan commanded the Sentinels to open the great brass doors, and the beasts that lied within.

My nervousness peaked when I felt all eyes fall on me. The smiles and grins of the people also filled the room, so I wasn't to sure weather to feel relaxed or even more nervous. Lord Gwyn and his children sat at the very end of the room. To the side of the room sat my friends. Gough was looking as cheerful as ever, and judging by the way he was sitting, trying to contain his excitement. Ornstein… well, I wasn't really sure. He was smiling, but, his eyes still had that look in them from earlier.

Ciaran was also sitting next to them, but her face gave away her feelings. Still, she smiled, but I was certain that was for my sake.

Taking deep and slow breaths, I began my long, slow walk towards My Lord. It became increasingly more difficult with each step due to a legion of Silver Knights saluting me as I passed them. Each step I took became more and more heavy, I wasn't too sure if it was my numerous cloaks or my own guilty consciousness, but finally I stood in front My Lord, and knelt in relief, but more importantly in honour.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of this court, I welcome thee." The Great Lord began. "Today, a legend hath been made. This mighty warrior hath indeed walked and slain death itself. This man, who has shown faith, loyalty and undying courage, has proven that he is indeed the mightiest of us all. And now, he shalt receive my blessing…"

Lord Gwyn removed his sword from his scabbard, and placed it gently on my shoulders. Each one felt as if my arms were about to be hacked off. I breathed out when the sword was removed from my shoulders.

"Now rise! For thine name is Artorias, The Abyss-Walker!"

* * *

The hall was filled with laughter, music and celebration as all the nobles celebrated and danced in my name. Admittedly, it felt a tad overwhelming to be around all of this, but still, I simply tried to enjoy myself, and thanks to the fact I discarded most of my cloaks, I could now freely move about without nearly passing out.

"Haha, the Abyss-Walker!' Gough boomed. 'Tis' indeed a mighty title!"

"Ugh, don't tell me that is how you'll be greeting me everyday now, is it?" I groaned. Gough simply laughed before returning to his drink.

"Hm, tis' a suiting title, wear it proudly, my friend!" Ornstein added, a little alcohol cheering him up, which was a welcome relief.

"I will." I replied.

"Hm, The Dragon-Slayer, The Hawk-Eye, The Abyss-Walker and The Lord's Blade… It seems we all have great titles!" Gough said cheerfully.

"Oh, speaking of the Lord's Blade…" Ornstein began rather sheepishly. "I wish to try and make amends."

"Well, go on." I said with relief. "Go ahead."

Ornstein looked at the floor with his eyes briefly. "Ah well, that's the problem see, I cannot actually see her…"

"What do you mean you can't…" I echoed while looking around, but I soon noticed that Ciaran was no where to be found.

"Hrm, now where…?" Gough said as he peered above the crowds.

"Sir Artorias!" A woman's voice cried out. Looking over my shoulder, I saw the said woman walking up to me.

"Err, can I help you?" I asked.

"Yes, it's about Ciaran, she's… well, gone overboard." The woman explained.

"I doubt that very much." Gough snorted. "Ciaran would _never_ go… Oh, wait." Gough corrected himself before giving a disappointed look at Ornstein.

"Yes, perhaps I should go." Ornstein agreed reluctantly.

"No, I think you'll just make it worse, I'll go see what this is about." I sighed before following the woman.

_What's she done now? _I thought to myself while groaning. A familiar, but rather overly cheerful voice confirmed my suspicions.

Entering the room, the view I was given was enough to make me place my hand on my face, and shake my head disapprovingly.

"...And so I shesh, "Wuddya mean you're dead? I only just started on you face, It's time for- Oh hey, the man of the century!" Ciaran said as she pointed at me with her wine glass while slumping her arm around my shoulders. Her friends around her gave rather worried looks at me.

"Alright, how many?" I asked, just cutting straight to the matter.

"Many? Oh, how many men..." She slurred and raised her fingers, counting. "None."

"Drinks" I corrected her.

"Drinks are good! I want more drinks. I've only had two." she burped.

"She's had at least five." One Blade corrected her. Ciaran's face turned a bright shade of red (I wasn't to sure if it was out of embarrassment, rage or just being drunk), and spun around.

"You little bit-" Ciaran began, though I had already had enough of the issue.

"Blades, I think it would be best if you left. I'll try and calm this one down." I cut in. The Blades bowed in agreement, and stepped out of the room, and into the Grand Hall, leaving me alone with Ciaran.

"How many times have you told me and Ornstein that wine and mead is bad for us? Hmm?" I asked.

"Oh I couldn't care less about Ornstein! He can go and drown in it for all I care!" She bit back while storming onto the balcony. The cool evening air was a wonderful feeling on my warm face. The dusk light painted the town with an orange unlike any other as the sun climbed down the mountain range in the distance.

"Ah, the balcony huh? Tryna get me alone, eh?" She giggled.

"Excuse me?"

"I know you game. Your dirty game, that is."

I sighed. "I don't tend to sleep with women who are blind drunk."

"Blind? I'm not blind, I can see you just fine." she answered while tilting erratically. "Oh could you do me a favour, and, undress me? I wanna play your game."

"Why are you being like this?" I asked while sighing. Ciaran snorted before answer.

"Why do _you_ think?" Ciaran snapped rather viciously while drinking her wine.

"Look, I've talked to Ornstein about it, and he will try and…" I tried to reason.

"What's the point!? It's how it will always will be! I am a woman, in a world of men!" Ciaran announced to me. "Every time I walk down a corridor I hear an insult whispered behind my back."

An anger began to rise within me after hearing that part, but it was also clear that she was indeed drunk.

"But it's OK!" Ciaran continued sarcasm heavy in her tone. "It's only Ciaran; she'll go murder a family of humans to cheer herself up! That'll do the trick!"

"That is enough!" I snapped while ripping the glass from her hands.

"What are you doin'? I needa drink. Or a drunk." Ciaran spluttered in protest.

"Just, stop and listen." I started. "It does not matter, what people think of you, because I know you, better then anyone else in this land, and I care about you. More then anything."

"But I'm…" Ciaran began to answer, but stopped, trying to fight the little pools of tears forming in her eyes.

"I wouldn't have said I loved you otherwise now, would I?" I continued, and I knew it was working as Ciaran leapt into my arms.

"I love you, Ciaran. As I always have done, and always will do." I added as I wiped a tear away from her soft cheeks.

"I love you too." I heard her whisper.

"Feeling better?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Going to drink that much ever again?"

She shook her head.

"Thought so." I laughed as her rubbed her back. I turned towards the township, which had turned from a bright, luminous orange, to a dark navy, little spots of gold dotted the area beneath, and that vanished one by one. I held my lover tighter as the sun disappeared over the mountain, and the cool air of the night swept over the land.

"Arty?"

"Yeah?"

"I take it back."

"Wha-"

"Hold my hair."

"Oh right."

I did as asked as she leant over the said and unloaded her stomach over the side. She chocked on her bile, making me feel ill in the process.

_What a crazy life I lead. One minute fighting for my life, the next, holding a woman's hair while she hurls over the side..._

"Hey, I love you." she coughed between intervals.

"Just, err, yeah..." I answered sheepishly.

It was going to be a night remembered.


	3. Chapter 3

Gough was rubbing his chin in victory as he looked at my frustrated face.

"Giving up? But we hath only just begun." Gough laughed.

"I'm thinking." I answered sharply as I stared blankly at the black and white chess pieces in front of me. I hated this game, not matter who I played it with, I always lost, weather it be Ornstein, Ciaran, or even Gwyn, I will never see victory on this damned wooden battlefield of silly shaped horses and pawns. But I hated Gough at this game.

_Especially_ Gough.

See, while Ornstein or Gwyn would use straight forward tactics (yet I still fail to see their plans), Gough plays around with me, waiting for me to take my turn, only then to push my pieces aside like flies in his face.

Despite his large fingers, Gough pushed his white knight with ease across the board, trapping one of my stupid pawns in between his other pieces.

"Is it so hard to just kill them all..." I murmured, thinking for a second that the pawn was a real solider.

"Ha ha, not everyone is as proficient as you are with a sword, Artorias." Gough answered. I could feel the irritation building up inside me, and with a rather exaggerated flail of my arms,

"I give up." I sighed, and crossed my arms in defeat. Gough laughed and nodded in agreement.

"Just as well thee should." he laughed as he gestured at my king.

"How the.." I sighed. My king was checked mate. "Why didn't you say check mate when you had the King?"

Gough shrugged. "I wanted to see how long it would take for thee to notice."

I simply stared at him.

Gough laughed a little before sighing. "Artorias, thine sense of tactics and plans are none existent."

"I have plenty of tactics." I retorted in vain.

"Charging head-first into a fight isn't effective all the time."

"I think you'll find that battle is a lot different then this...crap." I said while flicking one of my pieces over.

"Yes, indeed. Thee has are far higher chance of _dying_." Gough replied with a sense of morbidness. "Thine many scars show that."

"Women like scars." I replied with a smile. "It's a sign of bravery, and a dangerous nature..."

"...and the lack of one's well-being and recklessness. One day, a fair woman might not find your newest scar so appealing." Gough cut in while standing up. I felt a little empty after that put down. Gough however, laughed it off as he lifted me up. "Come, our morning meal will be prepared soon."

Gough and I left that damned wooden board behind and walked the halls of Anor Londo keep towards the great hall. Knights on breaks and Nobles were sat on the long tables that stretched from one end of the hall to the other, with Gwyn's vacant seat at the top end of the room. Sitting down, we immediately dug into the food that was prepared in front of us. Gough, like always, went immediately for the meats, but was unable to get any of the bacon.

Gough grumbled as I happily ate it in front of him.

"Ah, here already?" Ornstein asked while sitting next to me, already helping himself to the food.

"Yeah, beat Gough to the bacon." I chirped while stuffing said meat. Ornstein raised one of his red eyebrows.

"My, Gough, thou art getting slow." he said while chewing on something. Gough grumbled again while eating.

"Say, where have you been all morning Ornstein?" I asked.

"Training." he answered.

"With?"

Ornstein looked over his shoulder. In the corner, Smough the Executioner was eating something, and judging by his face that looked like it was about to burst into tears any time soon, he wasn't eating bones of the heretics the silver knights round up every so often.

"I'm trying to get him to be normal, but it'll take some time"' Ornstein answered, his tone of voice solemn and dipped in sympathy. I found it difficult to try and judge Smough. I find that humans can be much, _much_ worse.

"Ugh, just looking at _its_ face makes me feel ill." A cold voice cut in. Turning back, Ciaran was sitting, arms folded, glaring viciously at Smough in the corner.

"Well, firstly, stop staring at him, secondly, when did you get here?" I asked. Ciaran looked at me, offended.

"I was here before all three of you. What, am I just being _ignored _now?" she bit back while moving to get a drink.

"Hangover?" I asked. A look was all that was needed. I turned to my side.

"You _still _haven't apologized, haven't you?" I whispered. Ornstein's face gave away his answer.

"No, he hasn't." Ciaran answered, despite the fact I was whispering in a loud room. "But he will."

Ornstein tugged at the collar of his tunic. "I thought it'll be a better idea to speak in private, away from-"

"Now." Ciaran cut in sharply, her eyes bored into Ornstein. Despite not being the official leader, or no matter how beautiful she was, when Ciaran was angry, and she demanded something, you'd better_ damn well _do it.

Ornstein nodded his head before clearing his throat.

"Lord's Blade Ciaran, I sincerely apologize for my...disgraceful comments a few nights ago. I have insulted your knighthood, your person and your..."

Ornstein swallowed hard.

"...womanhood. I pray that thee accepts this apology, and that we could put this whole affair behind us. Despite the fact I was intoxicated and my actions were out of my control, I apologize."

Ciaran sat silent. Eyes squinting at Ornstein, before closing them and nodded.

"That'll do." she sighed before returning back to her drink. Ornstein's red face turned back to its normal colour. It's a rare sight to see Ornstein be under pressure.

"For now." she added. Ornstein made every attempt to hide his flinch.

Admittedly, Ciaran could kill someone with one of her stares.

"Knights, I hope I am not interrupting." Rodan said as he approached. I tried my best not to growl at the sound of his well-hated voice.

"Not at all, Rodan." Gough answered. Rodan nodded and turned to me.

"Sir Artorias, Lord Gwyn would speak to thee when you are finished with your meal." Rodan stated before walking away.

"That was rather vague." I said as I glared at the small man walk away from us.

"Still, you'd be wise not to ignore a command from the Lord." Ornstein spoke up. Wiping my mouth with a cloth, I got up to go to the throne room.

"Well, I'll see you later." I bid goodbye, and left.

Approaching the throne room, I noticed that the throne was also vacant. But I then noticed that his children were also missing.

"Artorias." Rodan said while motioning towards the balcony, were the Great Lord stood, gazing at the sun. Walking over, I bowed as I greeted him.

"My Lord, you asked me to see you."

"Ah, yes I did. Rodan, leave us." Gwyn said, waving his hand at Rodan, who obeyed with some reluctance.

"Waste of time..." I heard him mumble as he closed the door. Sitting down Gwyn poured some wine, which he offered me. I took it, though I wasn't in the mood for a drink.

"Ignore Rodan. We all know he does not like the humans." Gwyn said. I lifted my head to meet his eyes.

"Humans? Is that the reason I'm here?" I asked. Gwyn nodded.

"You know how the humans have created settlements around us. Astora, Catarina and so on. Well, we normally receive word and such that they are doing well..."

"And one of the settlements has sent a request of some sort?" I asked. Gwyn shook his head.

"No, in fact, one particular settlement has not sent word in a long time. Every since you came back from New Londo, as it so happens." Gwyn said.

"Darkwraiths then." I answered coldly. "What else could it be?"

"Indeed, it's just as you said. Remnants are already wreaking havoc. I want to send thee to discover the cause, and solve the problem. It is a city far to the north, named Eisheim."

"I shall go right now, my Lord." I confirmed before standing up.

"Ha ha, not in those clothes, I hope!" he laughed, to which I joined in with. Leaving the Lord in hysterics, I went to the common room, and began preparations.

* * *

"Dammit! Where the did I-" I growled while tearing my room apart to find my flask. I scanning through draws, cupboards and even under the bed.

"Looking for something?" A familiar voice asked. I bolted up, and forgetting the draw that was above my head.

Ciaran's sharp laughter was as sharp as the edge of the cupboard, and I sighed as I rubbed my temple.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh." She apologized sincerely. I just waved it off.

"It's OK, I'd laugh at you too." I joked. Ciaran's smile returned to her face.

"So, where are you going? You didn't say much as you bolted past us earlier."

"Lord Gwyn is sending me North. There seems to be a problem, and wants me to go." I said, intentionally missing out the speculation of the Darkwraiths part.

"Oh, can't we come?" she asked with eagerness. I paused before answering.

"Um, no. Gwyn asked me to go on my own. But I'll be taking Sif along as well". I replied, and my heart sank as I saw her smile disappear from her face.

"...I see." she sighed quietly, allowing me to continue preparing. "How long will you be gone?"

I paused for a second, before resuming. "A few days at the most, though I can't imagine I'll take that long."

Ciaran nodded, but stayed silent otherwise. A knock on the door broke the rather awkward silence. A Silver Knight stepped into the room, and gave a salute to the both of us.

"Sir Artorias, your horse is prepared." The knight said, before leaving. I tuned to Ciaran.

"So, um, how are you feeling?" I asked. She let out a harsh sigh.

"Groggy and hungover. Ugh, never again."

I let out a sharp laugh.

"Hey! It wasn't funny." she retorted.

"You, acting _completely _out of character, getting absolutely pissed, and then hurling over the side? Yeah, it was pretty funny." I answered while grabbing my bags. "I'd best be going." I sighed, and went for the door.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Ciaran asked as she turned to face me. Nodding, I sighed and faced her.

"Alright, but a quick one, I need to go." I said before pressing my lips against her own, delicate ones. They were moist and soft against my own, I found it hard to do a quick kiss, but reluctantly had to pull away. Ciaran's face was flushed red, but smiling all the same.

"OK, now I _really _need to go." I said while turning.

"Aren't you forgetting something _else?"_ I heard her quiet voice from behind. Groaning, I turned around, but held my tongue before giving my answer. Ciaran dangled the flask in front of me, and now my face was flaring up.

"Where the _hell_ was..." I stuttered.

"Right in front of you. All along." Ciaran gave a small laugh as she pointed at the bed stand. Nodding my head, I took it from her hand, and tied it onto my hip.

"What would I do without you?" I sighed before kissing her again, and bolting out of the room before I could see her reaction.

Judging by her laugh, I say I did good.

* * *

The stables were keeping my horse safe, with Sif sitting patiently as I approached with his sword. Crouching down, he gripped the handle with his maw, and leapt onto his feet.

"Wrap up warm, Sir. The north has been awfully restless lately." The stable master warned me.

"How so?" I asked while climbing onto my steed.

"Well, travellers have noticed giant ice and snow storms along the trade routes in the near Eisheim. I can assume it gets worse as you get closer. Pray, be cautious, and do not push your-self."

I gave a short laugh. "You are starting to sound like Ciaran."

"Well, I assume the Lady is looking out for you as much as everyone else. How is the Lady may I ask?" he asked.

"Oh, same old with Ciaran." I replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, her horse has been awfully lonely recently." he answered, while gesturing towards the pitch-black horse that was kicking the dirt in boredom. It looked at me with sad eyes, before resuming it's dirt kicking.

"In fact, I hardly see her around here any more..." the man sighed.

"I must be off. I'll tell Ciaran when I get back." I assured the old man.

"Yes, well, take care sir." he asked while tending to the other animals.

Spurring the horse, and beckoning Sif, we ventured forth, out of the gates, and into the mist of the morning air.


	4. Chapter 4

The freezing wind sliced at my face. Tiny razors stabbed at my eyes as we rode into the storm. I had spent I few hours surveying the borders, but the storm had battered the trade routes, and enveloped the region in an icy cloak that warded off all invaders.

But, I felt, _I knew, _it was an unnatural occurrence. Very few storms have been sighted here, and even then, they were small, or further inland. Someone, or better, _something_, was doing this, that I was sure of.

Looking forward, I could barely see the outline of Sif as he waded through the deep snow. I felt warmth following him, he had this uncanny sense that guided him through even the harshest winters. He was truly a companion to rely on.

As for me, my armour and azure cloak where doing it's best to keep out the cold. I had lined it all with furs, but still, the harsh wind snapped at my face.

"Don't go too far ahead, Sif!" I shouted above the storm. I wasn't sure if he had heard me, but I knew he had when his pace had slowed so one that matched my horses.

I had forgotten which direction we were heading, but I knew we must have been at least going for a few hours now. Eisheim couldn't be _too _far away, right? It was these thoughts I kept in my head.

Then they were scattered as we jolted to a stop. I looked down. The horse wasn't dead, sure, but it seemed alert. It's ears where stiff and searching.

Sif too, had raised his hackles, and stiffened. His eyes darted between spaces.

We were not alone.

A shrill cry came the horse, it reared, hurling me off into the snow, and sped away into the storm further.

"HEY!" I shout, "GET BACK HERE!"

It couldn't. It dropped dead into the snow just a few paces away. A jet black blade stuck from it's heart.

I drew my blade, and held my breath. And watched as the figure emerged from the snow.

"_Darkwraith." _I breath out. The skeletal warrior took slow, casual steps towards the corpse, and jerked it's blade out without resistance. It turned to me, and stared with those pit-like eyes, and eternal grin.

It took a few steps forward, the charged.

Before I could react, Sif darted forward, a grey streak in the stark white surroundings. His sword clashed with the wraith's blade. For the first time, a grunt of surprise was heard from the wraith, a guttural, deep grunt.

Joining the fray, I leapt from the ground, and brought the blade from above my head. The wraith harmlessly flew past it, brought it failed to counter as Sif jumped into it's face, swinging the sword in his jaws at the skull.

A screech of pain, followed by a silence as I took it's head clean off. The wraith fell into the snow without a sound.

"Here... so close to home?" I whispered.

But how close _was _home? I barely knew how long I had been travelling for, let alone where I actually was...

My heart froze as I looked around, and saw more grinning skulls in the snow. They circled us like a pack of wolves, clanging there blades against the bone on their armour. Looking to the horse, I saw my shield, lodged into the ice, a few steps away from where I was standing.

I leapt for it, well aware that half of the wraiths had too leapt at me. I felt their blades cut the air as they travelled towards my vulnerable back. I did what was perhaps one of the luckiest things I have ever pulled off.

As soon as I grabbed the giant steel plate, I spun on the spot, sword outstretched. I felt the wraiths legs being slashed at, some managed to avoid the attack. With speed that surprised even me,I rolled back towards my faithful companion, who had managed to stand against five wraiths on his own.

He needed not to struggle much longer. I made short work of three of them, leaving the other two in Sif's paws. Turning, with shield in hand-

_Swing._

My blade sliced a head clean away.

_Parry._

I deflected another blade, which was followed by my own.

_Counter. Evade._

I spun on the spot, a quick revolution, before leaping back. Two wraiths fell as I landed. Surely they were-

No. More had spawned, from the very depths of the ice it seemed. All ran towards us, swords in the air.

_Go._ I thought silently, and Sif knew what to do. A slash here, a slice there. They fell before us.

A sharp clang rang in the air as my blade collided with another. The wraith staggered, but still managed to keep it's footing. With collided, again. Again. Again.

A side stepped. The blade flew into the snow, and mine into it's throat.

Sif had vanquished another, and another took it's place.

_Let it!_

I swung at the closest one, pleased to see it's head fly of it's shoulders, and land in the snow.

Another slash, another corpse.

Swing, and-

"**Argh!**"

A pain shot up from my arm. It burned, a familiar burn. I looked to my finger, and saw the black-gold ring enveloped in a strange aura. Each pulse brought me closer to the floor.

_What is this...?_

A black blade was brought down, right into my back. A suitable punishment for my dire mistake.

"No! I can still fight!" I roared at the wraiths, and spun my self, blade out stretched. A sadistic glee was felt when I heard the wraith screech.

They had heard me, and resumed a more cautious approach. I made the move.

Another wraith failed to counter my raw strength, and fell with a shrill cry.

Another pain shot up my arm. It only spurred me on!

"Come here!" I laughed, "I only want to kill you!"

_Yes, kill them all!_

I did as the voice commanded, and promptly slew everything in my vicinity.

_Keep going, puppet! _Again the voice commanded, and I felt my limbs unwillingly follow suit. The wraiths knew it, and some even started to retreat.

"No!" I boomed, and threw my blade, and laughed as it landed square in the wraiths back.

I laughed, and laughed. Laughed till all the world heard my laugh.

Then I coughed. Coughed up blood. It spattered and steamed on the ice. I had forgotten I was standing in the middle of a ice storm.

A bark from ahead. Sif. He had survived!

"Sif, come here!" I commanded, but he did not listen. He ran further into the storm, until he had faded away completely, consumed by the icy maw of the land.

"Stupid mutt." I whispered.

_Sleep, Artorias._

My vision blurred. The world tilted in a sickening fashion

_Sleep, _The voice asked again.

No, I couldn't, the storm would kill me in mere seconds.

_Sleep..._

It was awfully inviting...

_Sleep, and let the warmth of the Dark cradle you._

"Yes, sleep is good..." I answered.

The snow hit my face. The wind died away.

_Sleep is good..._

* * *

A sharp ring woke me up. Followed by another, and another.

"Gah..." I groaned. "Be quiet."

The ringing stopped. I felt a pair of eyes bore into my back, and the ringing resumed its rhythm.

"Hey, I said..." I growled again. The glaring light of a forge halted my complaint. Squinting, I noticed that I was indeed in a blacksmiths house. Various tools lined the walls, hanging on the racks. Some weapons also hung on the racks. Swords, Axes, Maces, you name it, and this blacksmith most likely has it.

The smith himself was a short man, hunched over and very wide, not fat, just...wide. A scraggy beard hung from his face, charred and burnt in places. He was very well built, his arm muscles bulged with each hammer swing, shaping the metal into a blade.

He placed the sword aside, and lifted his head. His baggy, dark eyes, highlighted his irises, which were a strange, green colour. I've never seen a human with such vibrant eyes before. He looked kind, gentle, and-

"That really spoiled my focus." The smith snapped.

I blinked, alarmed at his sudden rudeness. "I was sleeping you know-"

"-In _my _house." the smith bit back. "My house, my rules."

"Oh, OK." I answered. I didn't feel like arguing, my head still hurt like hell, and not to mention my back. A small pair of footsteps was heard coming from another room, and entered a small girl, holding a bowl of warm green liquid.

"Oh, hello!" She smiled. "I thought I heard another voice."

I noticed she had blonde, flowing hair, with a small scar on her upper eyebrow. Like the smith, she too had bright green eyes and pale skin. I guessed they were related.

"Err, yeah, hello." I answered gingerly. "Where am I?"

"You're in Eisheim." she replied while dabbing my back with a warm cloth. "We're lucky we found you, if we came any later, you'd be frozen solid..."

"I see. How did you find me?" I asked.

"Your little furry friend found us." she answered, and pointed to the heaving ball of fur next to the forge.

"Sif."

"He's a nice dog, won't leave your side, even when I had food." she continued. "Did you train him to use that sword, by the way?"

I realized then my weapons, armour and Sif's sword where being treated by the smith, my sword looked to be in good shape, at least. My armour was damaged where the wraiths had struck me. I didn't realize they had managed to strike so many times.

"Say, what's your name?" The girl asked.

"Artorias."

The dabbing on my back stopped, and so did the smith. He lifted his eyes. "As in the Abyss-Walker?"

I nodded my head. He looked at me, eyes narrowed.

"I'd thought yer be taller."

"Wow, you're one of the Four Knights!?" The girl squealed.

"Indeed I am."

"Oh, so you've fought in the Great Dragon War?" the girl continued.

"Indeed I did."

"Wow." she breathed. It was odd being the subject of awe and wonder. "So did you slay-"

"Ada, stop pestering him." The smith cut in sharply.

"Sorry Uncle Vamos, I forget that it'll _spoil your focus._" the girl pouted playfully while running off to grab another bowl. Vamos just grunted before resuming his smithing

"So," he began, "What brings the Abyss-Walker here, of all places?"

"Lord Gwyn sent me." I answered. "This town hasn't been in contact with Anor Londo for some months now. Do you know why?"

Vamos said nothing, but judging by his expression, he knew why. "I'm not answering that question. You'll have to ask the Chief."

"It's the Darkwraiths, isn't it?" I asked. The candles dimmed, and the air grew colder.

"A what?" Vamos asked, his voice slightly strained.

"A Darkwraith. Skeletal knights of the Abyss."

"...So that is what they are." he whispered. He took of his apron, revealing his furry chest. "Stay put."

I watched the man stand up, though he was as high as me crouching,and waddled out of the room.

"Is he gone?" a soft voice asked. Ada walked back into the room.

"Yeah, he's gone." I answered.

"Oh great!" she said in a hushed voice. "Unca' Vamos is kinda mean, and he smells of sweat all the time."

"Uh-huh." I wasn't truly sure how to talk to children, but she seemed easy to impress.

"So, so, so. How many dragons did you slay?"

"A few." I answered.

"I think you're being modest." she continued while tending my back.

"I'm not, it was my friend who killed a lot of them." I corrected her.

"Oh! I know who you mean! The Dragonslayer!"

"That's him."

"Orn- Orn- Err... Ornsteen?"

"Ha, Ornstein." I corrected her again.

"That was it!" Ada giggled. "Jeez, I wish his name was easy to say, it would-"

"Ada, what have I told you about hassling the knight?" Vamos said sternly, appearing in the doorway.

"She wasn't bothering me." I cut in before she could answer. I noticed another man also stood in the doorway. He looked nearly exactly the same as Vamos, except he had a large scar across his face, and a golden, horned helm sat on his brow. It looked very impractical, and rather ridiculous.

"So you must be Artorias." the stranger spoke. I nodded in answer. "Well then Artorias, I want to know what a Darkwraith is."

"It may be a little hard to swallow." I answer truthfully.

"Well then, you will tell me _everything._"


	5. Chapter 5

The Chief stared at me blankly. No doubt he was struggling to swallow what I had just told him.

"...They suck your very soul?" his voice broke. I nodded. "And their only goal is to kill?"

"Yes. New Londo can back me up on that." I say grimly.

The two hunched men stare at me, stone eyed. Vamos shifted.

"So why here?" he asked.

"I don't know." I answer, truthfully. "I guess they are here to just kill you and be done with it."

The Chief bolted up. "I'd like to see 'em try! We have the best hunters, they'll-"

"-Be dead before they hit the dirt." I cut in.

"You don't know that!" he sneered.

"Hah!" Vamos scoffed. "Yer always where the idiot! If the Abyss-Walker is wary of them, you don't screw around with them skull-faces."

The Chief stared at me. Inside, I grinned, waiting for him to dig a deeper hole for himself.

"What's wrong? Got nowt say?" Vamos snorted while picking up his hammer, resuming his work.

"You'll see..." The Chief answered, before trying to leave.

"Wait," I speak up sharply. "Now I've answered your question, you answer mine."

The Chieftain sighed. "Make it sharp."

"What's causing this storm?"

Silence. He bored into my soul with his stare. It was unnerving, his gaze was unfocused, but intense, fearful even.

"I do not need help from a stranger." He blurted, and stormed away.

_What the just happened?_

"God, he's as thick as horse shit..." Vamos deadpanned.

"...And about as half as useful." A playful voice joined in. Ada appeared in the kitchen doorway.

"Ada, what have I told ya about eavesdropping?" Vamos sighed.

"Not my fault if yer so loud." she pouted.

"Grr, silly girl. Go upstairs and get some warm clothes."

Her eyes clearly lit up. "Oh, are we going hunting?"

"No, yer takin' our guest round the village."

I watched her give me a toothy grin while bolting up stairs. Vamos sighed quietly.

"Gods, I hope she stays innocent." he murmured, resuming his smithing work. "Better wrap up too, Artorias."

I was already wrapping my blue cloak around my neck. There was no point in arguing, I could've with some fresh air.

"About my question..." I began while tightening my cloak.

"I'll answer yer question when you get back. Go stretch yer legs." He cut in.

Wrapping a fur coat around my waist, I reached out for some spare mittens, when I noticed something, in the corner of my eye. A strange looking object indeed.

It was tall, at least six foot tall. It looked like a table, but it was odd, because it also looked like a sword. It was heavily rusted, and in the smelter light, I could see blood stains top to bottom. It has clearly been used as a weapon.

"What is that?" I ask while pointing to it. Vamos followed my finger to the table-sword, and smiled.

"Impressive thing, 'ight?" he murmured. "I've seen many a blacksmith wander in here and scoff at the thing."

"What's the purpose of it?"

"A thick, blade less mass of iron like that? Why, to smash dragon bones of course." Vamos explained. I felt my eyebrows raise.

"My sword does just fine, and it's half as large." I answer.

"Ah, but yours was made by the fabled Giant blacksmith himself with the finest steel. That thing was made by humans to slay the mighty beasts that ruled the skies. We men are not much for form and design. We work for efficiency and raw power." He explained.

"Have you seen any human wield it?"

"Well, no." Vamos admitted, "But in the land it came from, far away from here, one human wielded that sword with great ease. Said to have slew a god."

"Huh, of course he did." I tut. Vamos was about to argue his point, until a rather plump looking Ada walked in, waddling in her heavy fur coat.

"Ready to go?" she asked, fur hat covering her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm good." I answer.

"Rrrright!" she rolled her tongue, "Follow me, try not to get yerself lost."

* * *

The city, or rather village of Eisheim, was clearly struggling. Many a homeless man sat on the sides of the paths. I gave what I could spare, but there was so many to help. They lined up against the walls, bridges, anything to shield out the cold air. The remaining houses stood a couple centimetres under the ground, but they looked patchy, boarded up, and on the verge of collapsing into the earth.

It was a miserable sight to behold, to say the least.

"What's happening here?" I asked.

"The Storm." Ada answered.

"_All _this damage?"

"Yeah. All of the hunters can't go out, and if they do, they rarely come back." she sighed wistfully. "And they always come back empty handed."

"And what's causing the storm?" I ask. Ada paused.

"The-The..." she stammered.

"The what?" I whisper.

"_Wyrm._"

The hairs on my neck stood up. "_Where?_"

Ada avoided my line of sight, and waddled ahead. "Just follow, okay?"

_Best to not ask the innocent ones._

"So, err, over here, we have the clothes store. Sigrid runs it. She smells some days of cat wee."

"She sounds delightful." I answer with awkward smile.

"And here we have the food store. Though now it's used as a refugee house." she continued. "And up there, is pa's house."

I looked up the hill, and saw the only house in good shape. It was about three stories high, and had intricate carvings winding all around it. The wood was clean and wasn't bordered anywhere. It looked more like a monument then a house, compared to the others anyway.

"How come you don't live there?" I asked. Ada looked at her feet.

"...He brings a lot of strange women home. And they keep me up all night."

_Well my opinions on him have crashed to the earth. _

"Oh, over here, we had a nice view of the foothills, but the storm..." she tried to continue. I could see the disappointment in her emerald eyes. "Let's just go sit down..."

"There is still more to explore..."

"What's the point, it's all the same!" she pouted. "Ruined house there, poor man here."

The wind had picked up.

"And this damn cold. You'd think Pa would have sorted it by now, but no, he spends all his time cowering in that hut of his, drinking all the ale, eating all the food, bringing home some sorry cow so he can 'be a man'."

Ada collapsed into her seat, letting out a shaky, teary sigh. "I miss my Ma."

I nodded my head. "I miss my friends too." I felt a little better when she perked up.

"You mean the Four Knights?"

"Uh-huh."

"Oh, mind talking about them?"

I cleared my throat.

"Well, you know of Ornstein the Dragon-Slayer. He's like a brother to me. He can be a little, um, stubborn, but he's got a good heart." I began. "Just don't tell him I said that."

Ada laughed, but promised nothing.

"He has slain who knows how many dragons, and damn if he isn't good at it. You won't find a better spear man in all the lands."

"I have a book on him, he sounds pretty interesting." Ada added.

"I'm sure if you told him that, he'd be your best friend."

"Hee hee, I will!"

I laughed with her, good to see her smile again. "Then there is Hawkeye Gough."

"What's he like?"

"Well, he's a giant, but don't let that fool you. He is easily smarter then me. In fact, he is smarter then most people."

"How tall is he?"

"About as tall as your fathers house." I reply. I see a rather dark smile creep upon her lips. I had no doubt she was imagining Gough smashing down the house with ease.

"I'm afraid he is a bit too gentle for that. He only kills if it is truly necessary."

Ada simply pouted in answer.

"Besides, he wouldn't smash the house down with his hands, he would probably use his bow and shoot the house down."

"So, who's the fourth one?" She asked with rising curiosity.

"That would be Lord's Blade Ciaran." I answer.

"What's he like?"

"Uh, Ciaran is a woman." I correct her with a laugh.

"Oh, then what's _she _like?" she asked again with reddened cheeks.

"She's caring, kind, and a great friend. And, well, I love her." I answer.

"Aww." Ada squealed.

"Just, don't get her angry." I cut in. "Ciaran has a nasty habit of holding grudges for ages."

"I'll remember that."

"But, all three of them are like my family. I trust with my life."

"It's good to have friends, right?"

"Hmm hmm. Though truth be told, I don't think I have been a very good one."

"Oh, why is that?"

"I...keep telling lies." I began, wistfully. "I avoid every question they ask me. I feel like I betray them to often with my secrets. I haven't even told them why I'm here."

"...Do you care for them?" Ada spoke up. "Because if you do, you should always tell them how you feel."

I looked at her, but said nothing.

"They are you family, after all. Families have gotta stick together, right?"

"Hmm."

"There is no shame in asking for help, either. It's what they are there for." she continued.

_No shame in asking for help._

"Thank you, Ada."

She just laughed. Up ahead, a familiar bark could be heard, Sif came bounding through the snow.

"Doggy!" Ada giggled as Sif leapt onto my lap, licking my hands.

"Finally up, I see." I laughed with her. Picking Ada up, I put her on Sif's back, who gave me a confused look.

"Let's go back home." I decide. Sif bounded ahead, Ada giggling with every bound home. We passed the houses again, and in the afternoon sun, I could see how damaged they truly were. The homeless men and women where far more damaged. Aside from the blisters on there skin that cracked and peeled in the wind, they all hung there heads, some tears were frozen and visible on there cheeks.

"How can your father allow this?" I asked. Ada's brow furrowed.

"Because he's a coward, a liar, and Unca' Vamos should be Chief." She bit viciously.

"Vamos is the elder?" I asked.

"Well, no. But he's a heck of a lot smarter, if ya dunna 'spoil his focus'." she answered with a smile, and a rather good impression of his facial expressions.

"You seem to hold a high opinion of him." I continue.

"He's kinda grouchy sometimes, bu- AH!"

I spun on my heels. I heard it too. A blood-curdling roar, everyone else heard it. The homeless where scurrying to their feet, heading under bridges, anything to hide from the _thing._

"Ada! Artorias!" Vamos growled. "Get yer arses in 'ere!"

Ada made no objection, and ran into Vamos' arms.

"What's going on? Vamos?"

"No time! Shut yer mouth and get in here!" he snapped while yanking me by the cloak, while at the same time he was putting his own on.

"Vamos! What the hell is going on!?" I growled.

"Just _shut yer mouth and watch Ada!" _he boomed, and stormed outside, sword in hand. I turned to my charge, who had tears streaming down her soft, red cheeks.

"Ada, listen to me, what's going on?"

The roof shook, dust settled on top of us. Ada trembled and whimpered in my arms as I held her.

"Ada, you can tell me, what's happening. I'll help you, but you _have to tell me."_ I implored her.

The earth shook again, violently this time.

"_Ada."_

"The Wyrm." she answered.

The hairs on my my neck stood.

The earth was smashed again.

"_The Wyrm is here._"


	6. Chapter 6

The air was freezing. Even more so then outside. The fire had dimmed, and the air was deathly silent. The only sound I could here was Ada shivering and sobbing in my arms.

_Wyrm. _She had said. A Wyrm. The rarest of all the lesser dragons. It came up in reports rarely, and is known to be...

"It froze all my squad," A captain once said to me. "And then it... laughed. _Laughed. _Laughed till the statues shattered under the shudders of his voice."

Outside, it was still. Had it done the damage, so soon? I crept closer to the cracked window, trying to hear something. Anything.

"Yer awfully early aren't ya?" A familiar voice spoke up.

"Unca'!" Ada quivered. She tried to get up, but I held her fast.

"_Wait." _I whispered, as calm as I could.

Silence.

"I said yer awfully early, aren't ya?" Vamos spoke up again.

A growl this time. A deep, guttural growl.

"Well, be on yer way. We're not ready yet."

Another growl, but this time with a tinge of humour in it.

"_Fatuus."_

Ada squealed in my arms, and broke down into more tears.

"_I'll just take you then. Suits me just fine!" _The voice laughed. Ada squirmed in my arms.

"No, No, NO!" She screamed. Instinctively, I held my hand over her mouth. I could feel her muffled screams vibrating against my hand.

"Oi! What the feck are ya doin' 'ere!?" Another voice joined in. I recognized that voice. It was the Chief.

"Brother? Oh, piss off. Yer bleedin' useless." Vamos interjected. The Chief laughed, and judging by it, he was in a drunken stupor.

"Me and me wenches 'ere having a ggggreat time, and you show ya ugly mug." The Chief began. "I guess we got room one more, aye ladies?"

"_Ah, here you are. No, I'm on a tight schedule at the moment." _The Wyrm answered, sarcasm as sharp as icicles.

_Talk about getting the cold shoulder, huh?_

"Brother..." Vamos sneered, snapping me back to reality.

"Well, what the feck d'ya want then?"

"_The usual deal. I am getting impatient. Bring me two unwanted villagers, and I'll shield you and your little tribe from the evil outside."_

"Oh, piss off!" Vamos shouted. "You are the real evil, ya big bastard. Do us all a favour, and do one!"

"_Bah, silence simpleton, I talk to the Chief, not to you." _The Wyrm growled.

"What d'ya want then?"

"_What is your best offer?"_

"Ach, just take these two. Fecking useless, anyway." The Chief wheezed. Vamos exploded.

"You arse! Have ya lost it!? We agreed that no _women _would be given away!"

"Bah, maybe it'll hold him off for longer, if ya know what I mean!" The Chief laughed.

Vamos roared something else, but while they were distracted, I took a quick glance at the Wyrm. It was all I needed.

It was nothing like the Drakes and Wyverns I had encountered over the centuries. This thing was closer to an actual dragon. It was huge, of course. At least nine foot tall and at least fifteen feet long, though that rough estimate probably didn't mean anything. For all I knew, It was most likely double those measurements. Like it's cousins, spikes adorned it's body, armouring it to the point of imperviousness to all weapons. Unlike it's cousins, it had four legs, like it's father dragons, which were as thick as tree trunks. It could not doubt snap one like a matchstick. It's wings were smaller then it's brethren, but I doubt they were useless.

Then my eyes found it's head. It was wide and blunt, very unlike Drakes and Wyverns, but the jaws were enormous, and the teeth were the size of shortswords, hanging out of the mouth, ready to cleave and kill and devour. Finally the eyes. Emerald green, glistened like ice in the sun, yet right now, they only held boredom.

"_Silence!" _It roared. A mist of ice came forth as it spoke. _"I will take the women, and I will leave your little town."_

"No, ya prick. You will leave like the way you came, with nothing." Vamos boomed. The Wyrm leaned closer to him, freezing hairs on his beard.

"_Would you like me to claim the girl instead?" _It spoke in a quiet, sadistic tone. Vamos froze to the spot, fear finally taking hold of him.

"What girl?"

"_That little girl. Ada, is it? I have been watching her for some time now. Young, so I'm sure she's... untouched. Ha ha ha..."_

"Ya-ya wouldn't take her..." He quaked. The Wyrm gave a toothy grin, and made slow, taunting steps towards the house. I sprang to my feet, and reached for my sword. Sif doing the same.

I placed Ada behind me, who was now on the verge of breaking down. I gripped my trusty sword in hand, though the cracks in the blade clouded my focus. What if I couldn't protect her?

_Then you will die fighting._

I gripped my blade, my fingers getting tighter with every step the Wyrm took. It was right outside, I could hear it's breath, feel it's gaze, and see it's giant fist raise high into the air, ready to smash the roof of the house. My fingers felt ready to bleed.

"Wait! Alright, ya made yer point..." Vamos finally spoke. The serpent turned it's head towards him in a graceful motion.

"_So the women it is?" _It wanted to confirm.

Silence. I prayed that Vamos was nodding his head vigorously

"_Very well then." _The Wyrm laughed, and walked away from the house. A couple of screams could be heard from outside.

_Save one, but not the others? _I thought in my head. I shook it, and turned to Sif.

"Watch Ada." I commanded. Sif, loyal as always, curled himself around her, ready to defend.

"Don't leave me!" She pleaded, grasping my hand.

"Stay down." I asked her, and tried my hardest to ignore her continued pleas. I was literally about to open the door, when something occurred to me. I turned to look at the object in the corner.

_A thick, blade-less mass of iron like that?_

The sword stood proud in the corner of the room, ready to taste blood again. I looked at my sword, trusty and balanced, but the crack in the blade was putting me off.

_Why, to smash dragon bones, of course!_

"Let's go for a swing."

* * *

The Wyrm was heavily distracted by his prize in his grasp.

"_Hmm yes." _he licked the air like a snake. "_This will do very nicely._"

I crept forward, glad I wasn't wearing my armour, since I would have most likely been caught right now. The smasher was, actually, fairly lighter then expected on my shoulder. It felt warm in my hand, and I do not know why, but I was fresher then I have been in a good while.

I felt, strangely enough, like my younger self again.

"_Well, if that is all, I must be off." _The Wyrm began "_A pleasure doing business, as al-"_

It stopped. It's nostrils where thrown into the air. The townsfolk were thrown into disarray.

"What n-" Vamos began, but saw me standing calmly behind the Wyrm, eyes bulging out his sockets.

"_I know that smell! Homicidis! Spumae! It is the stench of invaders, of the unwanted. It is the stench of horrible change and pestilence! That wretched smell! Dung, slime and filth!"_

"Hey, would you knock it off?" I asked in the most polite tone I could. The Wyrm reared it's head towards me, eyes gleaming with malice._ "_Look, I haven't bathed in two days, alright? I know I smell, get off my case would ya?"

The Wyrm blinked at me. "_Who are you, immortal?" _it growled as it slammed a paw into the icy earth.

"The name is Artorias." I answered. "I'm sure you've heard of me? A lot of people like to add "The Abyss-Walker" onto the end, but nah, I prefer to stick to Artorias. But hey, that's just me. But you know, maybe you should-"

My sentence was cut short by a blast of ice that came from the snake's maw. I laughed arrogantly as the ice was reflected of the smasher blade, swirling safely around me. The sword, somehow, held against the freezing breath. The Wyrm was in for a big surprise.

"_Ha, foolish immortal. You cannot age, but you can still DIE!" _The monster laughed in false triumph. I grinned as I rent the sword from the ice, shards of frozen water exploded around me.

"Well that was rather rude." I quipped with a cocky half-smile. "Anyway, like I was saying, maybe you should get a title. Or a real name. Like, 'Arse-Wiper', or 'Prick-Hole the Greater'."

"_Gah!" _The Wyrm roared and charged towards me, swiping with it's massive claw.

"Let's see what you got!" I shouted, and brought the blade around my body, swinging it in a full arc. I heard the sickening crack of bone as the blade smashed against the palm of the serpent.

It howled in pain, but quickly regained composure.

And charged.

I could've dodged easily, but countered the great beast with my own, heavy slam.

I slid across the ice, my blade locked in the Wyrms horn. We skidded, but I never tripped or gave in, the adrenaline pumping through my head made sure of that.

The Wyrm was mighty strong, but even it relented in it's assault, realising it's error. The crowd had dispersed, just like I wanted. It was me and him, now.

I could feel the horn loosen on it's skull, the weight of my sword doing most of the work, my muscle adding to the force.

"Oh, I got one. Tiddly-Wink the Snowflake!" I quipped with a dramatic wave of my hand, forcing the Wyrms rage to take a hold.

"_Graggh_!" The Wyrm roared, struggling to gain ground.

"Come on, you can do better then that!" I shouted, mockingly. The Wyrm heeded my taunt, but could not prove itself.

With a little more force added, I slammed my fist against centre of the flat edge, and watched in glee as the horn flew off.

The Wyrm reared onto it's legs, clutching the stump in agony, another mistake. I slammed myself in the sword into it's chest, smashing a rib or two, and forcing the Wyrm onto it's back.

I brought the blade above my head, but the Wyrm knew that and wrenched me off it's belly. I rolled a few times in the snow, before gaining my ground again.

Just in time for a ice ball to be flung at me.

_Strike!_

My instincts took hold, and I watched as my arms swung the blade into it, smashing it. A stray shard struck my face, drawing a sliver of blood. Hardly anything to scream about.

The Wyrm charged again, swinging it's good paw. I could only block, but it was enough. This blade seemed to be bloody invincible.

I skidded across the ice. The Wyrm tried to capitalize with another breath attack.

I dodged.

I landed, only to quickly dodge again. I landed behind a house, giving me a moment to catch a breath.

_I need to cover that distance_. I quickly thought. I heard the Wyrm slamming the snow and earth, searching for me. _How? _I wondered. _Those breath attacks are keeping me at bay._ I looked at the floor in thought, then saw my new sword, covered in ice, but holding out just fine. Then it hit me.

_Of course! Gods, I am stupid at times._

Grinning, I turned from the corner, and ran. Ran as fast as I could, blade held in front of me.

"_THERE YOU ARE_!" The snake roared, and breathed ice again, just as expected.

I could feel the ice around me, dissipating, swirling once again harmlessly around me. The Wyrm wizened up as soon as I was in striking distance. Too late for the bastard.

The Dragonbone Smasher sailed through the mist, and _smashed _into the Wyrms lower jaw. I could see bone and tooth jutting from the flesh and scales. The Wyrm cried out in horrid pain.

I added to that pain, and brought the sword down, breaking the good paw. It was mangled and unusable in one fell blow.

The Wyrm was tenacious, and span in the spot, throwing it's tail at me.

The sword absorbed the blow, though I felt my hand weaken under the force.

I managed to recover just as the tail slammed into the floor where I was standing.

_Now!_

The almighty blade was brought down, and I once more heard the satisfying sound of hearing the bones of the Wyrm break and shatter in my ears.

The Wyrm howled again, and fell onto it's side, defeated but still alive.

_Not for long! _I roared in my head, and crouched, before using all my strength, and jumped high into the air. The cold bit into me, but I was far too excited to care.

Because the blade was now in front of me, descending quickly into the snakes vulnerable neck.

_Closer..._

The sight grew rapidly. The Wyrm cried in agony.

_Closer!_

Our eyes met.

"Gragggh!"

"_MASTER_!"

The roar of the earth erupting around us deafened me. White noise buzzed in my ears as snow, dirt, blood and gore flew around me. The entire land seemed to turn around me. The dust and snow settled around me, growing quieter, and quieter.

Then there was silence. More deafening then the roar of the earth mere seconds before. Only my breath could be heard, shuddery and haggard after the bout.

With some effort, I lifted the Dragonbone Smasher from the bloody pulp that was the Wyrm, resting it on my shoulders.

The snow was stained crimson, chunks of flesh and bone were scattered across the scene, a canvas of chaos. Then I snapped to reality.

"Damn, did I really say all of that? About the titles? It sounds so childish and idiotic now I think about it..."

"Bloody hell fire." a strained voice cut in. Vamos stood perfectly still, eyes ready to pop out of it's sockets.

And not just him. Ada, the Chief, in fact the whole village had come out to gawk at the mess I had made. Sif was the only one who was indifferent, helping himself to the fresh kill.

"So, um, you're right, this thing DOES smash dragon bones..." I began, not sure what to say.

Everyone's eyes fell on me.

"...Mind if I keep it?"


End file.
